Biofilms consist of an attached community of microorganisms embedded in a slimy exopolymer matrix that often persists despite control attempts with traditional approaches designed to kill free-floating microorganisms. The resistance of biofilms to antibiotics, antiseptics, and oxidizing biocides has been well documented.
Enzymatic methods for biofilm prevention and/or reduction have been described, for example, in PCT Application Nos. WO 06/031554, WO 01/98214, WO 98/26807, WO 04/041988, WO 99/14312, and WO 01/53010. However, there is a need for improved methods and compositions for control of biofilms in industrial, dental, and health care applications.